Encore
by sakura-chaaan
Summary: Alors qu'il s'arrête dans une auberge après avoir finit une des mission qu'Orochimaru lui avait confié, Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé être autant excité à cause d'une chanson... une chanson chanté par son ancien coéquipier...


**Titre : **_Encore_

**Auteur : **Sakura-chaaan (autrement dit moi ;P)

**Disclamer : **_Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et le chanson _Encore_ appartient à la comédie musicale Dracula, l'amour est plus fort que la mort

**Genre : **Song-Fic/One Shot

**Personnages principaux : **Sasuke et Naruto

**Couple : **Sasu/Naru

**Warning : **Lemon

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiwa était tranquillement installé dans un bar, à une des tables. Il mangeait un maigre repas qu'il venait de commander. Il ne faisait guère attention aux autres, puisqu'il était sous Henge, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il était le célèbre nukenin de rang S. Il était désormais roux clair et ses yeux étaient devenus verts foncé avec des reflets doré autour de ses iris. Il avait obtenu de Orochimaru une mission qu'il avait réussi avec brio et il avait décidé de venir se reposer pour la nuit dans cet endroit. Il finissait son repas, lorsque tout d'un coup, les lumières se tamisèrent et un projecteur fut tourné vers ce qui semblait être une scène. Une chaise vide était illuminé et bientôt, le siège fut occupé par le chanteur. Sasuke faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il reconnu son meilleur ami. Celui-ci arborait un air mélancolique si profond, mais qui malgré tout, n'entachait rien à sa beauté. Après trois ans de séparation, Sasuke ne put empêcher son regard de couler sur l'ensemble du corps de rêve de son ancien compagnon. Il portait toujours une tenue orange, mais beaucoup moins flashy que l'autre. Ses cheveux d'or avaient un peu poussés et paraissaient encore plus désordonnés sur sa tête. Inconsciemment, Sasuke se pourlécha les lèvres. Le début d'un air de cloche commença à résonner dans la salle. Après le deuxième coup, la chanson débuta :<p>

_Il me fait mal à l'intérieur_

_Et j'ai tout fait pour ça._

La voix grave fit frissonner l'échine de Sasuke. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et observa de ses yeux perçants le blond sur la scène à quelques mètres devant lui.

_Quand il m'a fait saigné le cœur,_

_je l'ai gardé pour moi._

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux. La voix semblait s'enrouler autour de lui et une douce chaleur lui remplit le cœur.

_J'ai encore, encore besoin de lui_

_Encore une flamme, encore une lame_

_Enlacés nos corps, jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre_

_Au-delà de l'âme, _

_Encore une larme_

Il trembla violemment, la voix de velours lui faisait perdre haleine. Il chantait le refrain avec un air tellement mélancolique que Sasuke en fut bouleversé intérieurement. Il réouvrit ses yeux verts et regarda le Kitsune. Celui-ci balayait la salle de son regard azur et tomba directement dans les pupilles émeraudes.

_J'oublie le temps, mais passe des heures,_

_à n'attendre que lui._

_Il me fait mal à l'intérieur_

_et ça me rappelle..._

Sasuke réalisa la portée des paroles de la chanson, et soudainement, il se demanda pourquoi Naruto avait choisi de l'interprété. Il ressentit de la jalousie et de la colère alors qu'il imaginait que ces paroles étaient adresser à quelqu'un. Si jamais c'était le cas, il irait tué ce mec. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait habiter les pensées blonde. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, une lueur possessive, de luxure et d'envie éclaira son visage habituellement stoïque, faisant frissonner Naruto. Lorsque l'Uchiwa vit son état, il lui offrit un sourire de prédateur.

_J'ai encore, encore besoin de lui_

_Encore une flamme, encore une lame_

_Enlacés nos corps, jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre_

_Au-delà de l'âme, _

_Encore une larme_

Il se laissa porter par la musique. Il décida de profiter du chant, et ensuite, alors, il irait parler avec son ancien coéquipier. Enfin si son excitation grandissante lui permettait de se retenir de sauter sur le corps tout à fait appétissant de l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, et Sasuke vit clairement des rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues.

_Il me fait mal _

_A l'intérieur, je meurs_

_Et je deviens pâle_

_Je veux tout oublié _

_Suis-je normal ?_

Mais par quel moyen arrivait-il à faire monté sa voix dans de tels aigüs ? Mais plus important, comment est sa voix lorsque la jouissance l'enivre ? Il chassa ses pensées plus qu'excitantes et se leva en laissant l'argent pour le repas. Il se plaça dans la pénombre, là où il pouvait voir entièrement la scène mais où le blond ne pourrait le voir.

_J'ai encore, encore besoin de lui_

_Encore une flamme, encore une lame_

_Enlacés nos corps, jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre_

_Au-delà de l'âme, _

_Encore une larme_

_J'ai encore, encore besoin de lui_

_Encore une flamme, encore une lame_

_Enlacés nos corps, jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre_

_Au-delà de l'âme, _

_Encore une larme_

Le Kitsune réouvrit les yeux juste après la fin de son final grandiose. Sasuke fut amusé de la réaction qu'eut le chanteur. Il le chercha dans la salle, mais bien entendu il ne put le trouver. Il le vit clairement soupiré, juste avant de se lever de sa chaise et de disparaître dans un couloir qui menait aux chambres de l'auberge, à l'étage. Silencieusement, l'Uchiwa le suivit.

**POV Naruto**

Intérieurement, j'étais soulagé que ce jeune homme soit parti avant la fin de la chanson. Je doutais de la pureté de ses intentions, et le regard qu'il m'a lancé … rien que d'y pensé j'en rougis encore. Il avait un tel regard, le même que _lui_, insondable mais pénétrant mon être tout entier. Il étais si différent, mais pourtant leur aura était si semblable. Mais _il_ ne m'avait jamais regardé de cette manière. Si cet homme avait pu être _lui_ à l'instant de cette chanson, j'aurais pu lui donner mon être tout entier.

Soudain, une force colossale me poussa contre le mur du corridor et je me retrouva coincé contre le mur glacial et le corps bouillant de mon agresseur. Je voulais me débattre mais il épingla d'office mes mains au-dessus de mon crâne à l'aide d'une des siennes tendit que l'autre me tenait fermement par la taille. Une de ses jambes s'infiltra entre les miennes. J'avais beau être un ninja, mon assaillant devait également l'être puisqu'il maintenait mes mains de la sienne à l'aide de son chakra. La pénombre m'empêchait d'apercevoir le visage de mon agresseur. Il attaqua brusquement mes lèvres dans un baiser féroce. J'essayais de le repousser mais il glissa son genou jusqu'à mon entre-jambe et il appuya doucement sur elle. Un gémissement de surprise m'échappa et le fourbe en profita pour glisser sa langue satanique dans ma bouche. La puissance du baiser m'emporta dans le plaisir incertains qu'il me produisait et je répondis ardemment à sa fougue. Le manque d'air nous força à nous séparé et déjà il avait attaqué mon cou de baiser papillon juste avant de mordre dans ma clavicule. Le plaisir qui me submergeais était ahurissant et tellement bon, que je me rendis même pas compte que de long gémissements s'échappaient de ma gorge. Je sentis la poigne de mon bourreau se retirer de mes mains. Je décidais de les nouer autour de son cou. Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête.

- Je ne te savais pas si obscène Naruto, et c'est sans doute la première fois que je te vois te rendre si facilement

Cette voix ! Ca ne pouvait être que :

- Sa... Sasuke !

- Et oui dobe, qui pensais-tu que ce soit ?

- Sasuke... je soupirais pitoyablement son nom

- Ce soir, dobe, tu seras mien, n'espère pas t'échapper avant que je n'ai pu te prendre entièrement. Après cette petite représentation, tu pensais réellement pouvoir t'évader tout simplement ?

- Tu étais là ?

- Bien sûr dobe, tout le long de ta si merveilleuse chanson. Tu devrais le savoir puisque tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder. D'ailleurs, après ce soir, tu oublieras tout autre hommes que moi, personne d'autre ne pourra te toucher.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu hmmpf !

Fin POV Naruto

Retour au POV omniscient :

Sasuke avait capturé les lèvres de Naruto pour échanger un autre baiser endiablé. Il attrapa la nuque du blond et l'obligea à approfondir leur échange. Il se laissa faire et n'opposa aucune résistance même lorsqu'il le poussa à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le jinchuriki sentit bien que Sasuke se déplaçait dans le couloir, mais il était comme dans un état second et n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir. Il entendit le cliquetis d'une serrure et le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvrent. Il fut repoussé en arrière et se retrouva sur des draps frais complètement à la merci de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci fut encore plus excité par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Les joues rouges, le regard vague, haletant, les jambes à demi écartées, Naruto avait l'air si vulnérable que ça le rendait encore plus désirable. Le brun s'empressa de lui retirer sa veste orange, révélant ainsi un T-shirt en résille noir. Soudainement, la peau de son cou lui était plus accessible et il décida d'y replonger pour goûter à nouveau la peau addictive de son blond. Il suçota la chair tendre et la mordilla, et il fut ravi des gémissements et des soupirs qu'il extirpait à son futur amant. Il regarda son œuvre et fut fier de voir apparaître une marque violacée.

Brusquement, leurs positions s'inversèrent et Naruto était à présent à cheval sur ses cuisses. L'héritier du Sharingan rencontra son regard frustré. Il glissa tout contre son oreille :

Je ne te savais pas si lent, et c'est sans doute la première fois que je te vois être si patient Sasuke.

La voix rauque ainsi que ses paroles envoya des frissons de plaisir à son ancien coéquipier. L'azur se débarrassa de son T-shirt et son homologue pouvait maintenant admiré sa magnifique peau tanné. Il sentit les mains bronzées passé sous son chandail et se redressa lorsqu'il comprit que Naruto tentait de lui en débarrasser. Une fois le vêtement retiré, le blond s'empressa de lécher chaque parcelle de peau blanche qui se trouvait sous lui. l'Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher de gémir, la langue serpentait entre ses pectoraux et descendait sur ses abdominaux pour en redessiner les courbes. D'un coup de hanche, il intervertit leur position et il se retrouva de nouveau à le dominer, à cheval sur ses jambes.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son torse provoquant des frissons et des soupirs au blond. Il décida de passer à un stade suivant et passa sa main dans le pantalon orange où il empoigna son érection à travers le tissu de son boxer. Sa langue s'enroula autour d'un de ses mamelons tandis que son autre main pinçait l'autre bouton de chair.

- Sasukeeee, gémit-il

- Oui ?

- Pluuuss …

- Pour une fois je veux bien t'obéir dobe

Et sur ces paroles, l'Uchiwa se redresse, dominant de toute sa hauteur son futur amant. Il se souleva et arracha violemment le pantalon devenu gênant et fit délicatement glisser le boxer le long de ses jambes pour l'enlever. Le Kitsune se retrouva brusquement nu à la merci du regard appréciateur de son amant.

Il fit remonter sa bouche le long des jambes bronzées et s'arrêta de temps à autre pour laisser un magnifique suçon ou bien une douloureuse morsure à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il fondit soudainement sur les lèvres charnues de son blond et échangea un baiser passionné tandis que sa main se chargeait de pomper sa verge dressée. Un cri de surprise mêlée au plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres pulpeuses, mais ce cri fut avala par la bouche de Sasuke qui prenait un malin plaisir à accéléré ses mouvements d'un coup avant de les ralentir brutalement, donnant un rythme lent et sadique à ses vas-et-vient. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le réceptacle de Kyubi avait commencé à rouler du bassin pour accompagner les mouvements de pompage sur son pénis. L'Uchiwa qui était actuellement un train de grignoter le cou basané sourit contre la peau chaude de son ancien coéquipier.

Le plaisir submergea le Naruto et un éclair blanc traversa sa vision tandis qu'il se déversait dans la main de son amant. Celui-ci lécha la semence avec gourmandise, le jinchuuriki rougit face au regard chaud qu'il lui lançait. Sa réaction fit rire son homologue qui glissa ses doigts encore luisant de salive jusqu'à l'entrée encore inviolée de l'Uzumaki. Il introduit l'index à l'intérieur de l'antre et tout de suite, le blond se tendit à l'intrusion. C'était comme si son corps refusait d'accueillir l'étranger en lui. Il glapit de douleur lorsque l'héritier du Sharingan introduisit un deuxième doigt en lui alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore adapté à la première présence.

- Détends-toi Naruto, lui ordonna t-il doucement

- Gnnh, plus faah-cile à dire qu'àah faire, sur-tout pou-pour toiaahhh !

Sasuke laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, si il n'était pas capable de se détendre alors qu'il n'avait que deux de ses doigts en lui, alors il souffrirait énormément pour la prochaine étape. Il tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'il put en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille des mots doux tels des secrets. Car le brun ne répéterait ses mots à personne d'autre que lui, car jamais il n'aurait de tels caresses pour un autre que lui, car il ne pourrait jamais avoir de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Les gémissements de Naruto reparurent et son bassin s'abaissa de lui même pour s'empaler sur les doigts longs et fins de l'Uchiwa. Lorsqu'il estima qu'il était prêt, il ajouta un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Les mouvements de vas-et viens et en ciseaux s'intervertirent à l'intérieur du Kitsune. Un torrent de chaleur l'envahit et il ne retenait plus sa voix :

- SASUKE ! Je... Tes doigts aahh ne mmmh ssss'iil te plaît !

- Oui ?

- Pl-Plus !

Satisfait de lui, il retira ses doigts ce qui amena un geignement réprobateur au blond :

- Chut, ne t'inquiètes pas, souffla t-il à son oreille avant dans lécher le lobe

Il se plaça à son entrée et poussa violemment d'un coup vers l'intérieur. Naruto hurla de douleur à s'en déchirer la voix lorsqu'il le pénétra sans crier gare et des sanglots lui échappèrent tandis que les larmes inondaient ses yeux. Sasuke s'excusa d'être si brutal et grimaça tellement son membre était compressé à l'intérieur de l'anneau de chair. Mais la sensation était vertigineuse, plus encore que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il essaya de ne pas bouger, pour laisser le temps à l'Uzumaki de s'habituer à sa présence et il fit tout pour le distraire. Le Kitsune ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant le plaisir et la douleur était intense. Il avait l'impression que les mains du brun étaient partout en même temps, et le plaisir grossi tant et si bien qu'il le submergea. Bientôt l'immobilité de son amant le dérangea, il grogna d'une voix rauque en donnant un brusque coup de rein, lui signalant qu'il pouvait bouger.

Lentement, le dominant sortit de l'étau qui le retenait pour y retourner s'y enfoncer :

- Plus Bordel Teme ! Plus viiiiiitte ! AHHH !

Il fut surpris d'entendre son amant crier d'un seul coup, l'information fit son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et un sourire espiègle et suffisant éclaira ses traits : il avait trouvé sa prostate. Dès lors, il tortura le blond en la touchant avec une précision hors-norme à chaque vas-viens à l'intérieur de lui. Il obéit au « plus vite » « plus dur » « plus fort » que répétait inlassablement le jinchuuriki pour le satisfaire et l'envoyé au delà du septième ciel. Il pris en main sa verge de nouveau dressée et le pilonna sans relâche. Il continua à le marquer en lui faisant divers suçons et diverses morsures un peu partout sur son cou et son torse. Lorsque Naruto sentit que sa deuxième libération allait se produire, il n'eut pas le temps de l'annoncer à son Seme. Il cria de la voix la plus rauque que l'Uchiwa n'est jamais entendu :

- SASUKE !

L'étau de chair se resserra autour de son membre et il s'enfonça de toute sa longueur à l'intérieur du blond juste avant de se libérer en de puissant jets et en poussant un râle bestial qui se traduisait par le prénom de l'Uzumaki.

Essoufflés et en sueur, les deux protagonistes étaient plongés dans un silence coupé par leurs respirations saccadées. L'odeur du sexe emplissait la chambre et la sueur perlait sur leurs corps faisant luire leur peau à la lueur de la lune à l'extérieur. Sasuke se retira, laissant un vide à l'intérieur du Kitsune. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui et tous les deux admirèrent le plafond dans un silence tellement inhabituel entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto le brise :

- Sasuke ?

- Nh ?

- Pourquoi étais-tu là ce soir ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Naruto

- Réponds-moi s'il te plaît

- Et toi ? Que venais-tu faire dans cette auberge tout seul ?

- Je viens souvent ici, c'est un endroit que je trouve sympathique. Ero-sennin est tellement occupé par sa soi-disant « recherche d'information pour ses futurs romans », que du coup il m'apprend une technique et repart aussitôt. Il ne sait donc pas que je viens ici. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question

- Mission d'Orochimaru

- ...Je vois...

- ...

- ...

- Pour qui étais-ce ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ta chanson ? Pour qui la chantais-tu ?

- ...

- Naruto ?

- Pour une personne qui m'est chère, qui me fait souffrir plus qu'elle ne le devrait car je ressens envers elle plus que ce que je ne devrais.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Tu vas y retourner hein ?

- Je dois y retourner

- Pourquoi ? Pour cette vengeance ? Tu te rends compte que ce que tu fais te rends exactement comme lui ! Tu as déserté notre village bordel ! Juste pour le poursuivre ! Que feras-tu une fois ta vengeance accompli ?

- ...

- Reviens au village je t'en prie ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour nos amis, ou alors pour notre village. Je t'en supplie, reviens nous, ne laisse pas cette horrible face de serpent obtenir ton corps ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !

- Et si je reviens au village tu as pensé à ce que je deviendrais ? Ne sois pas naïf, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, tu le sais tout autant que moi que je serais jugé et très certainement exécuté. En outre, je n'ai aucun avenir à Konoha.

- Mais humpf !

Il lui cloua le bec à l'aide d'un baiser qui devint vite passionné et ils se libérèrent à bout de souffle. Sasuke contraint ensuite Naruto à le regarder dans les yeux. Il utilisa son Sharingan et l'obligea à s'endormir. L'Uzumaki retomba sur le matelas comme une souche. Le brun le couvrit du drap avant de se lever et de se rhabiller. Il fit quelques signes et chuchota une technique tout bas avant de poser deux de ses doigts sur le front tanné. Un seau se dessina, il brilla fortement avant de disparaître. Lors de l'opération, le Kitsune remua et un grognement réprobateur qui fit sourire intérieurement le dernier Uchiwa s'échappa de ses lèvres roses.

Il se pencha et baisa le haut de sa tête et il respira une dernière fois l'odeur de ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil.

- Je préfère que tu oublis cette nuit, sinon je risquerais de te faire encore plus souffrir. Tu ne pourras pas me détourner de mes objectifs, quoique tu fasses.

Il regarda la frimousse endormi de son ancien compagnon et sortit par la fenêtre sans bruit, telle une ombre tapis dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Naruto se demanda se qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il était totalement nu dans son lit et la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Il supposa qu'il avait eu chaud et qu'il s'était dévêtu avant de laisser la brise fraîche de la nuit pénétré sa chambre. Il ne se posa pas plus de question et se rhabilla rapidement. Il partit rejoindre son maître aux cheveux blanc pour continuer son entraînement. Tandis qu'à quelques kilomètres, un certain ninja aux cheveux noirs se dirigeait vers l'antre du sannin serpent tout en se rappelant avec délice de la nuit savourée en compagnie de son nouvel amant, mais eut un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se rappela que son jutsu avait non seulement effacé ses souvenirs mais aussi fait disparaître les marques de possessions qu'il lui avait apposé partout sur son magnifique corps.

* * *

><p>Moi : Finis cette Song-fic !<p>

Sasuke : Niark Niark Niark !

Naruto : Oo, tu fais peur là !

Moi : Il est content parce qu'il est Seme ...

Naruto : Dis donc, c'est moi, ou tu aimes que je sois amnésique ?

Moi *regarde ailleurs* : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles

Naruto : Chapitre 2 du Fil Rouge du Destin ! et cette fic !

Sasuke : Tu as l'air encore plus vulnérable et naïf quand tu es amnésique

Naruto : Moi je suis vulnérable et naïf ! Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Moi : Bah désolée mais ... il a raison

*Naruto part bouder dans son coin*

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce One-Shot vous a plut, c'est mon tout premier Lemon alors s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop sévère, je débute ^_\^

Ps : Pour ceux qui connaissent la chanson savent que j'ai changé les "elle" par les "il", pour les besoins de la fic'

Amitié, Sakura-chaaan


End file.
